bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito
Mosquitoes are flying automatons that appear in BioShock Infinite. They appear as both enemies and potential allies depending on the situation. Appearance Mosquitoes are large flying machines held in the air by three balloons and a large rotary fan. There is a Gatling gun attached to the bottom of each Mosquito, serving as their only weapon. They are usually distinguishable by these balloons, and by the very bright spotlight that often obscures the automaton's body, using the same color scheme as turrets, with red and yellow representing threat to the player, and green showing that the Mosquito is an ally. As the only aerial enemies that are not a means of transport, they are immediately recognizable in combat. Gameplay Mosquitoes are somewhat simple in terms of behavior, as they will pursue their foe while remaining far off the ground, opening fire when they can with a powerful Gatling gun, stopping only if they lose sight of their target, are affected by Possession, or get destroyed. They have roughly the same amount of health as Turrets, but are arguably more dangerous as they can actively pursue Booker through great distances, making it difficult to evade them even when using the Sky-Line. Fortunately, Mosquitoes are somewhat rare in-game, appearing more often as potential allies that can be summoned through Tears than as enemies. Functioning as a defense system used exclusively by the Founders, when encountered Mosquitoes can cause a lot of damage if the player is not prepared, as they fill the role of an actively mobile aerial enemy that is rarely seen in normal combat. Staying on the move is usually ill-advised due to their surprising accuracy and mobility, as using the Sky-Lines will leave the player open to damage. Instead, it is advisable to remain in cover, taking shots when possible and staying in cover when the Mosquito opens fire. They are large targets and generally immobile as long as the player doesn't move out of cover, and can be taken down quite quickly if focused on, often in one round of fire if the player is willing to sacrifice shields for a quick kill. Like all automatons, Mosquitoes are vulnerable to Shock Jockey, and can be stunned long enough to be quickly destroyed depending on the weapons used against it. Mosquitoes are also vulnerable to Possession, making them very useful allies in larger battles, acting as air support and a diversion when the player is heavily outnumbered. They are equally useful when summoned through Tears as allies, allowing the player to pick off distracted enemies, especially in the third fight with the Siren in which an unlimited number of Mosquitoes can be spawned. They explode upon being defeated, and only the central component where the gun is mounted can be looted. Stats Gallery BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-30-03-235.png|''Mosquito close-up.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-31-12-000.png|''Mosquito attacking.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-30-34-382.png|''A Mosquito modified for use with a film projector.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-48-19-388.png|''A friendly Mosquito summoned from a Tear.'' BioShockInfinite2.jpg|''A friendly Mosquito attacking.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-57-20-084.png|''The remains of a destroyed Mosquito.'' Behind the Scenes *Mosquitoes act as equivalents to the Security Bots from BioShock and BioShock 2. Category:Machines Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies